Memory's Journey - Chapter 1
by madvan.adam
Summary: As Kai Remember his friend, Misaki and Akari are working on a plan to have Kai's number and email. but they need to go through a lot of challenges before they can ask his number and email. Next Chapter: Price of Glory -soon-


**This is my first time to share this story, I'm still a newbie. Please go easy on me for the reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of the characters in this story. Only the plot is originally mine.**

 **(This story is the next part of Gift Ungiven)**

 **-Narrative-**

Shin Nitta the Card Capital Manager register the Team Q4 into a playoff style tournament in Nagoya thinking that the team needs more experience fighting different players, he announced the registration to the Team Q4 that they have been registered on a tournament, they are almost surprise on that event, But Kai told the team that it would be the best opportunity to play in that tournament with different players.

 **Chapter 1 - Memory's Journey**

As the team prepares for the upcoming tournament they are trying to practice with one another to make sure their mistake will lessen and to see the possible gameplay on their deck and the possible cards that needed to be added. Kamui and Aichi are doing a playtest near the counter while commenting on each play they do, on the other hand Kai and Misaki are sitting at the back row table of card capital and doing a play test on their deck.

Misaki got 4 Damage,

Cards at Hand 3 [G2:Grape Witch, Grappa][G3:Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica][G1:Ordain Owl]

Vanguard: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva (Soul 6cards) Supported by: Witch of Cats, Cumin

Right Support Front: Battle Maiden, Sahohime Supported by: Ordain Owl

Kai has 5 Damage

Cards at Hand 5 [G1: Perdition Dragon Knight, Sheer][G1:Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon]x2

[G3:Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt][G3:Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great]

Vanguard: Perdition Dragon, Pain Laser Dragon Supported by:Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon

Right Rear Circle: Perdition Mage, Asticah No Support

Left Rear Circle: Perdition Mage, Asticah No Support

Misaki: "Omniscience Regalia, Minerva" attacking Perdition Dragon, Pain Laser Dragon Supported : 11000 + 7000 from Witch of Cats, Cumin, Minerva will gain +2000 since it has Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica in the soul. 20000 attack power.

Kai: Guarding with Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon activating it's ability by discarding 1 card from hand, discarding Perdition Dragon Knight, Sheer.

Misaki: Drive trigger check: 1st check critical trigger + 5000 to Minerva, 2nd check critical trigger + 5000 to Minerva again. Activating Minerva ability Counter blast 1 and Soul Blast 3 and discarding 3 Genesis card from my hand, Minerva Stands and gains + 5000 till end of turn. Attacking your Vanguard with Battle Maiden, Sahohime, 9000 + Boost with Ordain Owl 6000. 15000.

Kai: Intercepting with 2 Perdition Mage, Asticah. (Kai looking at and smiling at Misaki)

Misaki: Why are you smiling at me is there anything funny? (left eyebrow lifted while looking at Kai)

Kai: No. it's just that I'm having fun playing against you. And you look cute when you're serious. (While shaking his head left to right smiling)

Misaki's face blush all of the sudden, since this is the first time Kai gave a comment on how she looks while playing with him.

Misaki: You know you're acting weird, Attacking Minerva with total of 28000 with two critical. (Let's see if you can block that 28000)

Kai: Guarding with Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon and activating it's ability by discarding Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt.

Misaki: Drive triggers check: 1st check Regalia of Compassion, Eir Heal Trigger (but Misaki got 4 Damage only), 2nd check Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel Draw Trigger, Draw. (Misaki got Regalia of Compassion, Eir, looking sad since her attack didn't go through and revealing a grade 3 unit)

Kai commented on what happen before he takes his turn, with a calm voice. And Misaki was surprised on that since this is the first time he saw Kai's face calm and looking friendly.

Kai: (While he's body leaning forward to Misaki's table and pointing out what should have been done) Misaki, I think you just did a miss play here. this is just my point of view. If you gave the 2 critical triggers and +5000 to Sahohime, not to Minerva I should have won by now.

Misaki looking confused on what Kai's pointing out since she's still blushing and still confused why Kai acted that way to her. And she heard a beat, a very fast beat in her heart while looking at Kai. Misaki just responded "Okay, can you explain why?"

Kai: Okay, I'll show you (Smiles) I'm taking my turn Stand and Draw (Kai's Draw is Dragonic Overlord. "Yeah I know it's an old card", Kai's face look confused why is the Dragonic overlord in his deck) Playing, Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great, Since Minerva is Grade 3 I will activate Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great Legion, Returning 4 cards from my drop zone to deck and I will search for Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame.

Misaki looking at the hand of Kai's if he can activate the Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great Legion ability, since he cannot do it she said "How can you win if you have only 1 card left and you cannot activate the ability of you vanguard?"

Kai: Calling Dragonic Overloard into my Right Rear circle, I have a trust in my deck since the Dragonic Overlord came out Im gonna win this turn. Attacking Minerva with Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great Legion 11000 with legion Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame 9000.

With a boost from Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia + 7000 since I have Perdition as a Vanguard it gains +3000 total attack 30000

Misaki: Guarding Minerva with two Regalia of Compassion, Eir, Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel and intercepting with Battle Maiden, Sahohime, total defense is 31000.(Smiling at Kai and she didn't notice it as well)

Kai: Nice so only one trigger? Drive triggers check: 1st check Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon, Critical Trigger giving the +5000 to my Vanguard and giving the critical +1 to dragonic overlord 2nd check Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon, Critical trigger giving the +5000 to Dragonic Overlord with critical + 1 .

Misaki, did a damage check to see if there's a heal trigger but it only reveals Battle Maiden, Sahohime, Misaki now has 5damage. And she's hoping for a heal trigger since Dragonic overlord will attack with total power of 16000 with +2 critical. And Misaki notice that Kai didn't said Final Turn. She want to ask Kai but they are still in battle.

Kai: Dragonic Overlord attacking Minerva 16000 power +2 critical.

Misaki: Damage check, I might get a heal trigger you know (Smiling at Kai)

1st check Goddess of Trees, Jupiter, 2nd check Mirror Regalia, Achlis, and 3rd check Regalia of Far-sight, Clear Angel. (As Misaki saying these words she's still smiling at Kai)

No Heal triggers. I lose.

Misaki started to pick up the cards on play when suddenly Kai said "Misaki wait. I told you earlier that you can win right? So how can I explain if you are cleaning up?" Then she replied "Oh, Right. Forgot that" she didn't forget it it's just that her heart is beating fast and her face is blushing.

Kai: (approached Misaki's side for better explanation) if you did this earlier, you could have won. When Minerva attacks for the first time, you should have put all the triggers to Sahohime including the critical so that I will be unable to block Minerva for the second time, Right?

Since I did a Perfect guard on Minerva for her first attack, if Sahohime got all the triggers and critical I will be forced to use the second Perfect guard. Since my grade 2 unit are unable to intercept with Sahohime high power attack. Then the second attack of Minerva will sure hit my Vanguard Right?

Misaki can't really focus on what Kai's saying to her, since she is blushing her heart beating fast then out of nowhere she said.

Misaki: You are really acting weird Kai. Teaching me on my miss play earlier and you didn't say Final Turn.

Kai: Really? I think because you're my opponent earlier. Seeing you're cute side when you're playing seriously makes me happy (Laughing in a low tone of voice)

Misaki Blushed out and can't look at Kai's face and said "Urusai!" then she stand up all of the sudden, Table has been flipped cards fall on the floor while Misaki walks away fast.

Kamui and Aichi, looking at Misaki quietly as her goes up to her room. Then they ask Kai what happen.

Kai: (Picking up all the cards that fell down into the floor and arranging it) I don't know she suddenly said urusai then walk away.

Shin: what's gotten into her?

Kai: No clue. I just told her some advice and tips after the game.

Both Kamui and Aichi are confused since Kai had never given them some tips and advice after the game. Or how can they win.

Misaki on the other hand, laying into her bed thinking on what happen earlier,

Running thru Misaki's mind while hugging a pillow, and still blushing.

Why is my heart beating so fast when I'm looking at him? Do I like him?

But if I do will he accept it?

And why did he say I'm cute? Does he know he's the first one who said that to me?

Does he like me? Or is he just joking?

And his facial expression earlier that's the first time I see it.

Misaki heard a knock at her door, "Misaki are you okay?" it's Shin-san. She replied "No, I think I need to rest a little bit, I'm having a headache." Then Shin said " did you get some medicine? Okay just get some rest I will be managing the shop for now," "Thank you Shin-san" replied by her. "It's Manager." As per Shin, as Shin walks away to the door he remember something. "By the way Misaki-chan, Kai arranged and picked all your cards on the floor and left it at the counter, so you can check it later. Okay?". "Sure Shin-San" but Misaki felt a fast beat again after he heard Kai's name. she's also didn't notice that she fell asleep while thinking of those thought.

At school she told Akari what happen to her and Kai, and Akari was shocked that Misaki blushed in front of her, and telling that she's blushing. And Misaki denies it.

Akari: If he likes you then why not confirm it? Ask him (Smiling)

Misaki: Are you joking? It's not a funny suggestion you know.

Akari: do I look like I'm joking? Tell me you're scared right? on what he will say.

Misaki: (nodding her head then a soft very low voice) because what if he doesn't like me? Or …

Akari: (putting her ear near's Misaki's mouth so that she can hear it) Or..? Kai's has other girl he likes? Or maybe Kai like me rather than you? (Smiling)

Misaki: (Staring at Akari with angry eyes)

Akari: Just joking. Just joking (then she hug Misaki at the right side while patting Misaki's head) I know, I can try to help you if you want.

Misaki: How?

Akari: of course will make a plan.

As the day end at school Misaki and Akari are still making some plan on how can they confirm Kai's feeling, as they reached a crossing where Akari will turn right and Misaki will make a left turn. Akari said "I will send you a mail once I have created a plan okay?" Misaki replied "will wait on it". As she pass thru a park she notice assisticat(their cat) sitting in front of someone.

As she walks closer to assisticat she sees someone laying on the bench looking at something.

Then assisticat meowed since Misaki is there, the person who's laying on the bench turn his self into sitting position where Misaki identify the person.

Misaki: Kai! What are you doing in here?

Kai: you don't need to shout my name I can here you well you know,

Misaki: (speaking into his mind) I guess his the same old Kai I used to know. So he's joking yesterday. (Feeling sad)

Kai: well I was resting and looking into this card.

Misaki: May I see what card is that? (Kai gave the card to Misaki). It's Dragonic overlord.

Kai: yah, originally it's not mine. It was a gift from an old friend. Years back.

Misaki: Wow he just gave you this card, very nice person huh, can you describe him? (Trying to get some info if Kai will tell his personal background or not)

Kai: (looking at Misaki shocked about what she said) Him? A nice person NEVER.. He's a bully, He's a tyrant, and He thinks he knows everything. But I guess he's a little bit nice, a little bit.

Misaki: But he gave you this card right? What's his name? (Checking if it's a girl or a boy)

Kai: (Standing up) How about we get some ice cream there? Since the story is a little bit long (smiling)

Misaki was shocked that Kai said those words. As Misaki remembers he didn't ask anyone at the shop nor in the Team Q4 to have some ice cream. Except Miwa who's always paying the food.

Misaki: Sure, (picking up assisticat then walk with Kai's side. She feeling a little bit nervous and happy and at the same time her heart is beating fast)

As they get the ice cream from a van, Kai said "Let's go to Card Capital, assisticat might be hungry as well, he's been on my side about an hour". Then she replied (Blushing) "mmm. I'm sure she's happy"(but the reply is not for assisticat, it's for herself since she's enjoying the moment walking side by side with Kai) as they walk.

Kai: his name is Toki, he's a good Vanguard fighter a very good one, to tell the truth I can't beat him way back then.

Misaki: Toki? That's a girl's name right? (Feeling a little bit worried, she's thinking that Kai has a girl that she likes, more over a girl that she can't beat in Vanguard)

Kai: (Laughing) as I thought, you will ask that. (Still laughing)

Misaki was surprised that Kai is laughing; she saw Kai smiles but laughing, never.

Kai: Sorry about the laugh, I just can't stop it. Well he's a guy with a nickname of a girl, and has a black straight hair, shoulder length. And if he will play vanguard he will do a ponytail to his hair, almost like a samurai warrior (giggling)

Misaki: I see, it seems that you enjoy those time (Feeling relieve after hearing Toki is a guy while smiling)

Kai: Well, I might say yes. And I still owe him something.

Misaki and Kai are about 20steps away from card capital, Misaki keeping quiet and thinking if she can ask Kai if she has a special someone that she like (A girl she likes), she's preparing and gathering all her courage to ask Kai, when suddenly Kamui ask Kai to a duel out of nowhere,

Kamui: Hey Kai, Can we duel? I need to check if the card that I included will work in the deck.

Kai: Sure.

Misaki is a little bit frustrated on what happen since she mustered up all her courage to ask Kai, and then Kamui will just ask Kai to a duel, Misaki looking at Kamui with a little bit mad eyes while walking towards to Card Capital. Kamui notices it and ask Kai in a low tone of voice.

Kamui: Kai, why is Misaki mad?

Kai: Huh? Mad, she's smiling earlier.

Misaki give a soft elbow on Kai's waist leaving him a little bit surprise on what Misaki did, Kai just look at Misaki and smiles while Misaki looking on the other side blushing. As they enter Card Capital, Kai and Kamui choose the 4 table near the counter then started playing Vanguard, while on the other hand Misaki goes in the counter and wear the apron for Card Capital then she grabbed her book and started to read it, but she's not really reading it, actually she's remembering the entire event's happen earlier. Shin enters the card capital and saw Misaki, and ask her "are you okay Misaki? Your face is in Red. Do you have a fever?" she replied "No, I'm okay.. It's just that…uh.. (Losing her word since she's still thinking all what happen) I think I need to go to the bathroom" . Shin replied "Okay. I will be in the counter. While waiting for you" (thinking that Misaki is acting a little bit weird since it never happens before). Aichi entered the Card Capital and walks toward to Shin and calling Kai and Kamui.

Aichi: Manager I have heard that in Nagoya Tournament, there will be foreign players that are invited?

Kai was interested on what he heard about the Nagoya Tournament,

Shin: It's true; some players are invited to the Nagoya Tournament especially from US. So this tournament will be interesting (hehehe)

Kamui being pumped up on what he heard and saying "I'm gonna show them how good I am."

Aichi same with Kamui not saying anything, Leaving Kai in deep thought. Aichi ask Kai,

Aichi: Kai is there something wrong? It seems you are thinking something else?

Kai: Huh? No. I just thought of something. (Kai was thinking that Toki might be one of those players invited in Nagoya Tournament, since he's one of the best players he knows.) See you tomorrow guys. Something just comes up. (Leaving the shop in a hurry)

Aichi and Kamui a little bit of shock and they said the same thing "See you tomorrow guys?" Kamui said "when did he become like that? I know he can give some advice but that… what happen did he bump his head so hard?". Shin smiling and then he said "it's good to see he can talk to us like that right?"

Aichi just nodded and smiling while Kamui just said "well it's nice. But im not used to it"

Misaki saw Aichi, Shin, and Kamui standing at the front of the counter.

Misaki: You are bothering other players you know. They can go to the counter since all of you are standing here.

They all replied "sorry, I apologize" Aichi and Kamui walks toward to a vacant table and Shin towards to the door. Misaki realize Kai wasn't there anymore. And she tries to search him by just looking around hoping Kai still in the card capital. Miwa entered the Card Capital looking for Kai, since he can't find him inside he asked Kamui and Achi "Do you see Kai earlier? Did he go home?" Aichi replied "he left earlier after I asked him something and it seems he's in a hurry too". Miwa a little bit confused "That's odd. Why is he in a hurry? Well I might just call him or send a mail to ask what happen. Bye see yah"

Misaki hearing all what Miwa, Aichi and Kamui said that Kai left Card Capital in a hurry, she also asked herself why did Kai left in a hurry. Then she just remembers something more important. The words said by Miwa. "Well I might just call him or send a mail to ask what happen" that the important thing she forgot, she forgot to ask Kai's phone number and email earlier when they were walking together. Then Misaki is murmuring "stupid, stupid, stupid why did I forget that." (in a super low tone of voice)

Shin notices Misaki looking a littlbe bit down and saying something but cannot be heard, he approaches Misaki and then ask her " Misaki, is there something wrong? What are you saying?", Misaki was startled when Shin ask her then replied " huh, uh… well nothing, I'm just… uhh.. I remembered some card that I need for the tournament". Shin asks what card that she needed he might have them. Then Misaki replied "I just want to try Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr if it will work in my deck"(just making up some excuses). But she was shocked on what Shin's said. "I think Kai got a card like that"

Misaki: Why he has a card like that? He's clan is Kagero right? (Being confused on what Shin said)

Shin: Well I gave 8packs of EB of Waltz of the Goddess to him, just for fun and he accept no question asked, then when he opened it. He got one of those. I think you can borrow that card from him.

Misaki: (Shocked on what and her heart beating fast on what she heard) okay, will ask Kai about that.

 **At School**

Akari: No way… he did that?

Misaki: (Nodding on what Akari said) I was surprise to see it also. And it looks like he's a different Kai now.

Akari: Well that's good to hear, Maybe that's the real him (Smiling) so do you want my help getting his number?

Misaki: (Blushing) Maybe. (Responding in a very low tone of voice) since I'm too shy to ask him about that.

Akari: (Patting Misaki's head) Awe, you're so cute when you look like this (Smiling) don't worry I will help you. I'm sure Kai will be at Card Capital later, let's go back in the room and plan on that.

As Misaki and Akari goes home and all plan has been set. Misaki remembers that Kai might be at the park again lying down on a bench with assisticat. So she asks Akari if they can just walk thru that park, and Akari approved it. While they are walking Misaki saw assisticat sitting in front of someone again, and as they approach assisticat, Misaki smiled since she was correct Kai is lying on the same bench and looking at the same card again.

As Misaki and Akari approaches Kai, He stand's slowly and greets them Hi, they responded to the greeting of Kai and said Hello, and Misaki ask Kai,

Misaki: you're looking at that card again? (Smiling at Kai)

Kai: Yah, I was wondering and thinking about something.

Akari was surprised on what she sees at Kai, Misaki was right Kai really did change the way he speaks. And she was surprise at Misaki, she smile at Kai.

Misaki: are you thinking about Toki? Since the Nagoya Tournament have foreign players, and some of them are from US, Right?

Kai: yeah, so that I can give him the gift that I didn't gave last time, and I can return all the favors that I owe him. (Smirking), By the way are you going to Card Capital?

Misaki just respond with nodded, on what Kai ask them, Akari looking at Misaki, She was smiling since Misaki responded to Kai with a cute reaction. As Kai stands from the bench he asks both Misaki and Akari if they wanted some crepe. Akari responded on what Kai's asking with a "of course" Misaki looks at Akari like sending her a message "Why do you respond on what Kai is asking? It's embarrassing"

Kai said that "They said there's a best crepe shop over there. After that we can go to card capital, is that okay?" The only response from Misaka was just a nod, she really feel shy on what Kai's doing. But Akari said "Sure that will be great"

As they walked going the crepe shop Akari and Misaki are talking to each other in low voice, they are letting Kai lead the way to the crepe shop.

(Low tone of voice)

Akari: you are right, he seems different. I never saw him like this. When I saw him the last time he's really grouchy.

Misaki: mmm. I don't know why he changes, it seems this is the real him..

Akari: and I was surprise that you act very cute when he ask you something..

Misaki: (in surprise voice) I did not!

Kai: (looking at Misaki and Akari) what happen? Is something wrong?

Misaki and Akari just wave their head left and right and saying Nothing. As they reached the shop Kai told them to get what they want and it's his treat. Akari told Kai that he goes first since they are still checking the menu, as Kai ordered a crepe. Akari Told to Misaki "I think we can / try to ask his number as we walk to Card Capital", Misaki still speechless and blushing. As all of them ordered a crepe and walks going to card capital way,

Akari taking a deep breathe, and gathering all of her courage to ask Kai's number for Misaki and thinking a good reason why she's asking his number.

Akari: (Exhaling) By the way Kai. (Kai looking at Akari, Misaki blushing all of the sudden and thinking that Kai might not give his number) Would it be okay if we ask your number or email? You know so that we can ask you something about the cards or if you have some cards that we might need? Like

Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr.

Kai: I see, (Both Akari and Misaki feeling nervous since there's a chance Kai can give his number and email address; the chances are 2% out of 98%) Sure why not? If you did ask it sooner I could have brought some cards that you can try on your decks.

Akari and Misaki was surprise on what they heard from Kai, they thought Kai will not give his number or his email but it's vice versa, Kai gave his number without a second thought. As Kai brings out his cellphone so that he can give his number to both girls, Misaki getting her phone but as she gets it from her bag it fell,(she's really nervous and trembling from happiness) luckily Kai caught her phone before it hits the ground. As Kai give the phone to Misaki, Misaki can't look straight to Kai since she's blushing and her hands are shaking. Akari hit Misaki on her right side to be focus on what's happening in front of her. As Kai give his number to Misaki. Akari smiling happily for the both, she knew that this is just only the first step for the both.

As they reached Card Capital, Kai gave Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr to Misaki so that she can try it out if it works on her deck, and they did a test on the deck to see how it will affect the game. Misaki asked Kai if he can be his opponent Kai agrees on it without second thought. As they fight Kai telling Misaki what will be the best move per turn. And Misaki listening and commenting on the game. Akari looking at them from another table, looking happy for the both and thinking they are perfect to each other and they look as a couple now.

Shin notices Misaki's changes when she's with Kai, and Shin is happy to see it. And he's not interfering on Misaki's private life. As long it won't interfere with her studies. Aichi and Kamui Notices that Kai and Misaki are getting closer, but when they try to ask Misaki about that Misaki just gave them a stare if they ask Kai, Kai only responded with silences. But if they ask Kai on a suggestion on how they can play their deck at fullest Kai will respond quickly and helps them out.

 **The End! Or is it...?**

 **Requests are highly accepted! I hope you enjoy it; I might make this a multi-chaptered story if people like it...**


End file.
